


Psilocybin

by Transrattt



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy allowing himself a crumb of Serotonin, Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Fluff, I Am A Grown Man, Lotsa soft touches, M/M, Soft boys doing shrooms together, i haven’t written a fanfic since I was 14 please spare me, or kill each other, robin watching over them, to make sure they don’t die, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transrattt/pseuds/Transrattt
Summary: Steve and Billy do shrooms together, and Robin watches over them like a lesbian mother hen.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Psilocybin

“I got the stuff,”

Steve quirked a brow at the vague statement, leaning against the register counter with a puzzled expression. He was five hours into his nine hour shift, and if Robin expected him to remember any conversation pertaining to this acclaimed “stuff” that she’s apparently obtained, she was very wrong. The only thing Steve Harrington was capable of currently processing was greeting customers half heartedly, and telling them there was a promotion for a free scoop with every purchase of a sprinkled cone.

“Right...yeah, the stuff, for sure,” he nodded slowly, picking at the fabric of his shirt, eyes occasionally flickering up at her for some kind of follow up. She stood there, hands on hip, eyes gawking at him a bit, and the gears began turning in his head.

“So, ‘the stuff’ is code for...drugs, Right?”

“I knew you had it in you, Harrington.”

He rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hold back the smile creeping on his lips, because he’s been waiting for the opportunity to trip for awhile. He never really messed with psychedelics, the nightmarish things he’d seen gave him an edge about the possibilities of having a ‘bad trip’, but when he heard Johnathan talk about how emotionally fulfilling and therapeutic the experience can be, he began to have second thoughts.

Despite his grueling job, he was actually much happier. Spending time with the kids and helping them in their times of need restored a lot of confidence that he had lost, and his friendship with Robin was a huge comfort after much of Hawkins High disowning him as king and overall resented him for stepping down. Steve didn’t give a shit about the title, but the isolation he faced in his Senior year was hollowing.

“I wanna see,” the giddiness in his voice was apparent, and Robin scanned over the empty seating area before nodding and leading him to the break room.

Robin opened her small black backpack, glancing at the cameras for a moment before adjusting the baggie of mushrooms and gesturing for Steve to come closer. He hovered over her, chuckling as he grabbed the bag and examined it, much less secretive than Robin, holding it up to get a better look inside. Wow. These were drugs, and he was going to eat them, and it was going to be amazing. He couldn’t wait to get home and just play video games and maybe dip in his pool—

“And don’t forget, part of the deal of me getting you these—” she grabbed the baggie back, stuffing it deep in her bag and zipping it up, ignoring Steve’s protests “—is that I’m going to tripsit you, so you don’t choke on your tongue, or have some crazy drug induced mental breakdown.”

Steve cursed at himself, pouting at Robin. “But what if I act weird? Like, what if I start barking like a dog? Or I say something embarrassing?”

Robin rolled her eyes once again, “Steve, we were literally drugged together for several hours before. If it makes you feel any better, most of what comes out of your mouth sober is pretty embarrassing, so..”

“Alright, alright, geez—how about tomorrow, my place, three o clock?”

“Sounds like a plan,” she flashed a smile, and they reluctantly returned back to the register, where a bell was being repeatedly rung by a small child requesting immediate attention.

~~

Billy sat on the hood of his jet-black ‘79 Camaro, the remains of his second cigarette lazily hanging between his lips. Max was late, again, but it didn’t bother him too much nowadays, not after she nearly castrated and drugged him. It was pretty surreal, that night, and leaving the Byers house was a blur. One minute hes preparing for a hot date, the next his back is bruised from being shoveled against the shelves in his room, Neils sharp breaths against his face.

_Now, what did we talking about?_

_Respect and responsibility_.

Being so incredibly broken down and simultaneously worked up lead him to the Byer’s house, which is where he inevitably unleashed chaos on the residence, specifically Steve Harrington’s face, beating him to a bloody pulp.

The thought made him shiver.

Steve didn’t talk much to him after that, not that they were close to begin with, but Steve would avoid his gaze in the hallway, he dropped out of basketball—even started having all his textbooks in his backpack to avoid being approached at his locker. 

But now, Steve had graduated. He was a grade higher than Billy, and when he left it truly became a miserable, boring existence in the hallways Of Hawkins High School. No one to challenge him or keep him entertained, no one to ogle at in passing period, it was just another place he dreaded being at.

At least when Steve avoided him, it gave him a chance to glance over and examine his features. How the bruising went a flushed purple to a dark yellow, until it was nothing but a memory and his porcelain face looked untouched by Billy’s fury.

“Sorry I’m late, after school stuff dragged again,” Max’s voice ripped him from his thoughts, and he nodded at her, flicking the budded cigarette to the ground and stepping on it with the toe of his boot before settling into the drivers seat. He didn’t bother replying, he was in a mood today, and was slowly but surley keeping those moods inside and working through them instead of deflecting them onto everyone around him, specifically Max. She didn’t mind the silence— it was actually preferred. As long as it’s civil, they’re both content.

They sat in that silence as they drove home, Max hopping out of the car once they arrived and Billy followed after her inside, watching her drop her bag on a kitchen chair and pull out a textbook. He had noticed the lack of cars in the driveway and smiled to himself, Neil and Susan weren’t going to be home till late, and that meant he could cruise for a bit, since that was all he could do in this small decrepit town.

“I’m going out,”

“Where?”

“Not here,” he sighed out and grabbed a six pack from the fridge, waving off to a protesting Max as he headed out the door back into the car. He cranked the tunes, rolled the windows down, and sped out of the driveway. It was time to unwind—Maybe get in a fight, maybe get a girl, whatever came first. He was just sick of being fucking _bored_.

He cruised aimlessly for an hour straight, mostly down the side streets as he puffed on his pre-rolled joint, palm tapping the steering wheel to the beat of his unbearably loud music.

_Our brains are on fire with the feeling to kill_   
_And it won't go away until our dreams are fulfilled_

Billy’s eyes scanned the houses, not recognizing the neighborhood, as this was the more yuppie part of town. He grinned, having the audacity to nearly blow out his speakers just to irritate at least one of the neighbors as his car roared down the quiet street.

Until he spotted a familiar silhouette, an even more familiar sailors outfit, and he slammed on his breaks as he watched the man walk inside his house, oblivious to Billy’s presence.

_There is only one thing on our minds_   
_Don't try running away, 'cause you're the one we will find!_

Billy gawked at the other man, ashing his joint into the ashtray next to him as he pulled into the driveway, throwing the gear in park and turning off the car. He stared at the front door for a moment, wondering if maybe this wasn’t the same Sailor boy he was hoping for—it bothered him to no end that he hasn’t seen Harrington in months, and he was itching to make an appearance. That asshole, going off the grid and living his life, not caring half the school still talks about his fallen legacy, not caring about _Billy_.

Billy stepped out of his car, slamming the door behind him as he approached the large complex, eyeing the sheer massiveness of it all. He rang the doorbell a few times, standing there, leaning in the doorway. He could hear footsteps approaching, and he couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across his face when he saw that face—the one he’s longed to see for month, the face without all the bruises and the fear—

“Hey there, amigo, long time no see”

~~

Steve tossed his cap onto the kitchen table, running his fingers through his hair and stretching, body shivering as his back muscles tensed and relaxed. He was beyond excited to indulge in his pre purchased shrooms—which Robin had kept with her, of course, because Steve was an impulsive man. She would be there soon, and Steve was pacing around his living room as he thought about all the things he wanted to do while under the influence, trying to create a devise a plan in the off chance he has a panic attack and dives off the deepend. He’s heard horror stories about never being able to stop tripping, or seeing horrible hallucinations and traumatizing yourself—

The house was abruptly filled with the ringing of the front door, which he nearly trips over his own feet getting to, and scrambled to unlock the door before swinging it open with a grin. His smile falters, however, when he sees the sun kissed _Billy-fuckin-Hargrove_ standing on his front steps. He blinked, wondering if maybe Robin had drugged the ice cream he inhaled before he left work. Steve clenched his fist at his side, heart pounding in his chest as he finally spoke.

“Billy? What are you...”

“Caught a glimpse of what I thought was the mysterious Steve Harrington in his little sailor outfit,” a toothy grin rose to Billy’s face, tongue swiping over his canines as he scanned the other man standing in the doorway, his nerves vibrating from sheer adrenaline seeing Steve for the first time in awhile. “It’s good to see you,”

Steve gawked at him, mouth hanging open a bit as he looked around. He had to be high, there’s no way Billy Hargrove is lingering in front of him, saying that _it’s good to see him?_ Steve scoffs, hand gripping the door handle tightly, preparing to slam it at the slightest hint of hostility.

“Uh, sure, you too? Do you need something?”

“Was bored and figured I’d take a cruise. Stumbled upon you and now I’m thinkin’ I’m set for the night,”

Steve’s brows knitted together as he processed this, and Billy’s smile wasn’t helping him—it was actually kind of intimidating. Stumbled upon you.

“Right...” Steve adjusted his footing, planting his feet and sitting up straight. _Plant your feet, and charge_. “You know, the last time we talked you uh, beat the absolute shit out of me, yeah? Are you insinuating that I’m letting you in my house?” He couldn’t help chuckling out the last part, because _what the fuck?_

Billy hummed and tapped his fingers on the doorway, like he was fucking giddy to be in Steve’s presence, and it made Steve cringe. “That depends, do you wanna have a fun night?”

What. A. Douchebag.

Steve wanted to slam the door shut right there, leave Billy with his promises of a “fun night” while he continued waiting for Robin so he could laugh about it later. But something about this situation seemed so surreal, like it was one of those once-in-a-lifetime experiences that he just couldn’t miss. It was too bizarre, the idea of inviting Billy Hargrove into his home, having fun with him. He could see it now, Robin walking in on him and Billy making friendship bracelets, adding a mental tally to the _‘You Suck’_ board.

When Billy smiled at him, though, he felt a false sense of security. Billy wouldn’t come here to just beat him up in his own house for no reason—right? so maybe he just...really did want to hang out? Steve wasn’t entirely sure what hanging out with Billy Hargrove would consist of, but he wanted to see the look on Robins face. He really did. What if he had changed?

“Alright, fine. Shoes off on the carpet, and no smoking in the house.” Steve mumbled and saw something flicker in Billy’s eyes—he wasn’t entirely sure if it was good or bad, but it stirred something inside him. Billy excused himself briefly and grabbed his six pack from the car before proudly stepping inside, kicking his boots off as promised and fixating on all the details in Steve’s house. Steve eyed at the alcohol, a small smile curling on his lips as he locked the door.

“It’s even bigger on the inside, Jesus, who needs ceilings that tall?”

“My parents I guess? They thought it made the space look extravagant,” his tone was borderline mocking, because realistically, it felt more abandoned and barren with all the empty space. He pulled a beer from Billy’s hands and walked to the kitchen for a bottle opener, walking back in when he found one and opened their beers, handing it to Billy.

Billy’s eyes followed Steve as he walked to the couch and plopped down, still in his work uniform, occasionally glancing at the clock. He couldn’t keep his eyes from shamelessly scanning Steve head to toe, tongue sticking out with a wicked smile “What? You waitin’ for a letter or somethin?” Billy asked as he took a swig of the bitter liquid, tossing himself on Steve’s massive couch, leaving some distance between them and sinking into possibly the most comfortable piece of furniture Billy’s ever been on.

“Nah, my friend Robin is supposed to be here soon with my shrooms,” ah _shit_. His face was screaming regret, sputtering as he tried to take back what he had said, and he contemplated kicking Billy out to save his own ass.

Billy’s eyes widened as he sat forward, smiling at the other man “oh? Is that so? I picked a perfect day to drop in, then,”

“Who says I’m sharing?”

“You already had one of my beers, and sharing is caring, _pretty boy_ ,”

Steve’s cheeks burned as he chugged down the beer Billy had referred to, grumbling to himself. How could he just blurt out that he had fucking drugs on the way to his house like it was a god damn pizza delivery? Scoops really had taken every last brain cell in his body. But Billy was right, he did already partake in his alcohol, and who knows.

Maybe it won’t be so bad.

Soon two beers became three, and they were both chatting away, cheeks flushed as they used their hands to emphasize their words and Van Helen played quietly in the background.

“Okay, okay, so I’m helping this tubby kid out of the pool, pull him up on the grass, I’m about to tear him a new one—and you know what this fuckin’ kid does? He straight pisses. All. Over. Me,”

Steve’s lungs burn from howling laughter, falling onto his side against the couch as he struggled to breathe “You’re _lying_! He pissed on you? Christ, Hargrove!” Their laughter overlapping as Billy fought back tears, holding his side as he slumped back into the couch.

“I swear to god, all over my foot, I immediately banned him for life, and his future children, obviously,”

Steve was about to shriek with laughter until he heard a knock at the door, which made him abruptly sit up, and Billy wiped the tears from his eyes as he noticed Steve’s demeanor change. “What? Is it the drug lady?”

Steve shushed him as he scrambled to the door, fixing his hair and composing himself before he turned to Billy, exhaling “Yes, it’s the drug lady, but be cool okay? I’ve been waiting all day for this and if she changes her mind I’m shit out of luck, got it?”

Billy gave him a thumbs up, laying on his back against the couch, hands tucked behind his head as he watched Steve struggle to open his own front door. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander all over his body, those tight blue shorts, the red knotted ribbon around his neck, it was almost too precious.

He cracked it open and peered through the small opening, meeting Robins gaze as he did so. “We have a change of plans,”

Robin raised a brow, frowning at him “you’re not chickening out, are you?”

“No—I mean, there’s an addition to our current plan,”

“Okay? And that is?”

Steve looked behind his shoulder briefly to see Billy staring right at him, that snarky smile on his lips, and he shuddered at the idea that Billy had been fucking eyeing him every time his back was turned. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him, making Robin scoff.

“Billy. Billy Hargrove is in my house. And I told him—well, he kinda insisted—that we do shrooms, together I mean, and he’s being pretty tolerable...”

Robin stared at him for a few long moments, and Steve squirmed under her gaze, waiting for her to throw her hands up and walk away with the stuff he’s been anticipating for all day. But instead her face lit up as she laughed.

“His car is in the driveway, I figured maybe he stopped by to kill you or something.”

“I honestly did too—but we’re just...hanging out? It’s not terrible, he’s actually being kinda pleasant?” Steve opened the door back up, revealing that Billy was very much in his house right now, taking up as much space as he could on the couch. Billy waved to them and Robin flashed Steve a mischievous smile as she stepped inside. Robin stood by the foot of the couch, studying Billy for a moment before speaking.

“So. I’m going to babysit the both of you then, yeah?” She asked, looking to the both of them for conformation, and Billy rolled his eyes at her. “Great, let’s go over some things first though,” she dropped her bag onto the coffee table, pulling out the large baggie of mushrooms along with two tubs of ice cream. “You’re going to eat them with the ice cream. Give it maybe thirty minutes to kick in—and when it does, you need to tell me if you’re feeling sick or bad okay? I don’t want you both choking on your vomit or killing each other,” she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a scoop as well as two bowls and some spoons. “They’re pretty dry, so you shouldn’t be able to taste much, but you have to eat all of them quickly for it to work. And, Steve?” She beckoned him into the kitchen and he glanced at Billy before following after her, and could feel eyes glued on him as he walked away.

“What’s up?”

“Steve, I know you two are trying to be friendly or whatever this is, but seriously—if anything goes down, or you feel unsafe—“ she gestured stabbing the spoon into her eye, and Steve laughed, lightly shoving her “I’ll knock him out, okay?”

“Thanks, Buckley” affection lined his voice, because he was truly thankful for having her with him. Had he taken these alone the second he got home, the sight of Billy on his doorstep would’ve thrown him into a vicious loop of anxiety and panic, making the trip miserable. She lightly punched his shoulder back and brought the ice cream to the living room, separating the doses of mushrooms in the bowls and mixing it up. She handed the bowls to them, and the boys sat there quietly for a few moments.

Steve could’ve sworn he saw fear lined in Billy’s face, but both men began eating the psychedelically sweet concoction anyways.

~~

Only 15 minutes had passed, and Steve was laying face down on the rug in his living room, humming along to Joan Jett playing in the background. He felt fine, at least he was pretty sure he felt fine, only mild nausea. He sat up and looked over at the other two sitting patiently on the couch, Robin who was reading quietly tucked into the corner of the couch, and Billy who was staring at the ceiling with an unreadable expression. Steve slowly stood up, wobbling for a moment, and as he walked over to the couch he felt his feet grow heavier with each step. Steve plopped down between the two, hands in his lap as looked to the both of them with a lazy smile.

Robin smiled at him, patting his head, which he instinctively moved into. “How ya feeling buddy?”

“Like I’m on drugs, like, a lot of drugs,” he nearly whispered, holding back the giggles bubbling inside his chest, a grin plastered on his face

“Well, you definitely are. Your pupils are dilated already,” she looked up from Steve, examining Billy for a moment. She leaned over Steve, gently tapping Billy’s shoulder “you alright big guy? You stopped talking awhile ago,”

Billys eyes were hooded when he turned his attention to them, a small smile on his face “yeah, just...are the ceilings getting _bigger_? They look like they’re just...growin’ like a tree,”

Robin looked up at the ceilings, which were still at their original height, and hummed. “They look pretty much the standard height you’d expect from a house like this, which is gigantic, so...maybe?”

“Can we not talk about my parents shitty architectural choices, please?” Steve groaned, rubbing his stomach, and Robin sat up a bit

“Do you need to throw up? Let me get you both something to puke in,” she said and hurried into the kitchen to rummage . Steve looked over at Billy, seeing his attention was back to the ceiling, the small smile now on his face, like he saw something beautiful in the empty beams holding the roof up.

“Hey,” Steve whispered, moving a hand to lightly shake Billy’s shoulder “are you high yet? Cause I’m fucking rolling right now.” Billy looked over at him, his smile growing, nodding slowly.

“I’ve never done this before, but I ain’t sober, that’s for sure. Everything looks and feels so...alive, and pretty,” he whispered back, and Steve nodded in agreement. The carpet had felt absolutely amazing on his face, and he could’ve laid there for hours if Robin let him. “How long does this last anyway?”

“About 10 to 12 hours,” Robin chimmed in, handing them both large mixing bowls, and Steve scoffed. “What? You didn’t have anything else, I’ll clean it afterwards,” she plopped back down in her spot and examined the both of them. “So...how’s it going so far? Any thoughts, comments, concerns? “

Billy let out a low chuckle, head rolling back onto the couch “ why is everything so...” his hand gestured vaguely “nice?”

Robin raised a brow “because you’re on drugs? Psilocybin induces euphoria and heightens your ability to experience stimulation,” Both the boys nodded, not understanding a lick of what she just said. “Do you guys wanna go outside maybe? Change clothes and go on a little walk?” She suggested “being in nature is really nice when you’re tripping,”

Steve immediately agreed, wanting to peel out of his work uniform as soon as possible, since he’s been sitting in it for several hours. He stumbled a bit, staring at his legs as he walked. “You need help, bud?” Robin called out and Steve shook his head despite being out of her sight. He climbed on all fours up the stairs, stepping into his room and closing the door behind him.

Steve kicked off his shorts and tugged off his shirt, struggling to get it over his head for a moment before tossing it on the floor. He stared at himself in the mirror, examining the many and scars littered across his chest and sides. 

He remembered each of them clearly—too clearly, and his heart rate jumped at the memories flooding his brain . He scrambled to pull on a red shirt and a pair of shorts, not wanting to spend a second longer alone with his thoughts. Because that’s all his room, this house, and that towering ceiling reminded him of. How after every traumatizing event he’s been though, he came home to this empty house, which would quickly fill to the rooftops with horrible thoughts. Steve held the railing tightly as he walked down the stairs, overhearing Robin briefly talking with Billy about music.

When he finally made it down the steps, which felt like an eternity, he stood in front of them both, hands on hip. Robin and Billy looked to him and with an amused expression on their faces. “Wow, dressed himself like a big boy. You ready for that nature walk, dingus?”

~

Billy and Steve stayed close as they walked around Steve’s backyard, admiring the array of flowers blooming on bushes near his house. Steve reached out and grabbed a few, sniffing them and rubbing the soft petals between his fingers, offering one to Billy, who seemed pleasantly surprised, a soft smile creeped onto his lips that Steve had never seen. He liked it. A lot.

“It smells nice,” Billy purred, lifting the delicate floral to his nose before tucking it in his hair, and Steve snickered, adding one to his own hair to match. Billy gave him a look, staring at his hair with admiration before carefully adding more small white flowers, placing them carefully as though he was adding the finishing touches to a painting.

Robin monitored them from a lawn chair, reading her book quietly, and kept her comments to herself. Because Steve had never mentioned anything else but how much of a ladykiller he is, so seeing him be so touchy with Hargrove made her suspicious. It would definitely be a talk for later.

Billy stared at the pool, excitement apparent on his face as he approached it and knelt down to put his hand in the water. It wasn’t too cold or too warm, it was drawing him in every passing second, and Steve couldn’t help but notice the way the light gleamed against the water onto Billy’s face. It was magical, like the sun was literally kissing his skin.

Steve approached the pool and sat down next to Billy, letting his legs sit in the water. “Can I ask you something?” Billy looked up, nodding at him, a flower falling out of his locks into the pool. “Why were you hoping to find me? I mean, I figured you hated me, you know? And I haven’t seen you in so long, I’d think you’d have better stuff to do than to care where I’m at,” his hands nervously tapped the concrete beneath him, trying to maintain eye contact despite his stomach turning from the possible response. Billy tended to be explosive and defensive off the bat, and Steve was absolutely not in a position to handle being yelled at.

Billy looked at him hard for a moment, scanning his face, and Steve’s heart stopped in his chest. “School has sucked ass since you’ve been gone,” he shrugged “I guess I thought it’d be easier to try and hang out than it’d be to actually apologize, you know?” He shook his head and adjusted himself to sit with Steve, putting his own legs in the water. “I didn’t want to hurt you, just...wrong place wrong time?”

Steve scoffed and chuckled, shaking his head “Yeah, I guess so,” he looked off at the end of the pool. “I..shouldn’t have lied about where Max was, I didn’t know that it was that important for you to find her. And I guess I kinda just...wanted to push your buttons like you pushed mine,”

Billy looked up at him, snickering a bit, flashing that same toothy grin he had when he stood at Steve’s front steps. “Yeah, that was pretty dumb,” his eyes flickered to the water and then back to meet Steve’s gaze “But...I’m sorry, too, I shouldn’t have beat you like that, you know? you couldn’t even get up, it was fucked up,” he frowned a bit, and Steve grabbed his wrist loosely, thumb grazing over Billy’s tan skin, eliciting a small gasp from the other man. He hadn’t expected an apology from Billy period, let alone taking accountability for his actions, and it made him feel beyond euphoric. Steve gave him a toothy smile, and Billy returned it just as wide, tongue poking out at him.

“Hey, it’s cool man, water under the bridge, right?” Steve flicked some pool water onto Billy’s open shirt, making him gasp, and Steve chuckled to himself, eyeing at the others glistening chest. Which Billy noticed, and he chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes glossed over as he inched closer to the taller man.

“I’m right here, guys ,” Robin said behind her book, and Steve could hear the grin on her face. “Try to keep it PG,”

They sat there by the pool for awhile, chatting about how School has been unbearably boring since Steve had left, how the girls are still unflattering, and how Billy had become one of the best players on the basketball team (not very surprising). Eventually, it grew cooler out and the three teens headed inside to settle in for the night. 

Steve flopped back onto the couch, laying down and flipping the tv on. Billy followed after him, tugging his jacket off and laying it behind the couch, plopping down a little closer to Steve than he anticipated, sinking into his side. “Hey, are you good?” Steve asked, unable to adjust himself with Billy’s weight so close to him. His skin felt hot against the other, a flush rising from his cheeks to his ears, heart rate rising everytime he felt Billy’s breath against his face.

“ ‘m good. Your shirt is just fuckin _soft_ ,” Billy muttered, rubbing the fabric at the bottom of Steve’s shirt between his fingers, and Steve snorted, a light flush coming to his cheeks as he watched Billy be enamored by the texture.

“Thanks, it’s a polo, they’re all kinda soft,”

“Nah, man, yours is really soft, like a kitten or some shit,” Billy grabbed at the fabric, and Steve’s eyes widened a bit when he saw Billy lean forward to fucking sniff him. “And you smell good, too,”

Steve had no words, his cheeks burning hot and heart thumping wildly in his chest. Robin returned from the kitchen with two cups of water and stopped in her tracks, staring at the both of them. She wasn’t sure what she was witnessing, but neither of them had noticed her yet, so she quietly watched from afar, eyes wide.

“Billy—? Are you okay?” Steve’s voice cracked from the nerves, Billy loomed above him, a flower falling out of his hair and onto Steve’s chest , grabbing at his shirt. This filled Steve with an array of different emotions that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. But he oddly enough liked the attention. He found himself yearning to feel the affection of another, to hold and be held by somebody he trusted.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. You’re just...glowing right now, you really are a pretty boy,” Steve shivered at the compliment, a nervous smile rising to his lips as he chuckled. He didn’t know he he trusted Billy entirely, but he wanted to be touched by him—by Billy. The thought could’ve made him laugh if he didn’t feel the heat pooling in his abdomen being pinned under Billy’s gaze.

“Thanks, Hargrove, you’re not too bad yourself,” he licked his lips, attention moving from Billy’s piercing blue eyes to his wavy blonde locks, which looked incredibly curly up close. He could see that Billy was definitely not a real blonde, and that realization made him chuckle, imagining him hunched over the bathtub with a bag around his head, bleaching it with some music blaring in the background, singing along in a pair of tight briefs—

Steve’s chuckling subsided when Billy rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, nearly curling into him, gasping at the weight against him. He blinked a few times, slowly putting his arm around Billy and holding him closely as they semi-cuddled on the couch. Steve couldn’t deny it felt amazing to have human contact right now, and feeling Billy breathe against him made his face burn. He’s never been so intimate with another man before, it felt wrong, but the kind of wrong that makes your heart flutter and palms sweat. 

Steve hesitantly raised his hand to Billy’s head, fingers running through the curls that he so closely examined earlier, and was delighted by how soft they were despite the massive amount of product that was in it. Billy made a small sound, nudging his head into Steve’s hand and smiling a bit.

“Thanks for hangin’ with me today, Harrington, thought I was going to be bored out of my mind again,”

“It’s no problem, thanks for doing drugs with me. I actually did have fun,” he muttered against Billy’s scalp, taking the opportunity to breathe in the scent of his aftershave, which made Steve melt into his seat. Billy sat up a bit, both of them looking at each other with hooded, tired eyes, and Steve put his hand on Billy’s chest when he started leaning forward “Billy—?”

“Can I kiss you?” Billy’s voice was low and sultry, face just inches from Steve’s, eyeing at his lips “please?”

Steve didn’t know what to say, so instead he nodded slowly, the hand on Billy’s chest sliding up his collar until he cupped his cheek, feeling Billy’s weight grow on him until their lips gently pressed together.

Robins gasp caught them both off guard, Billy’s head cracking to the side, gawking at the elated Robin standing in the kitchen. “Wow! Uh, okay. Wow. Here’s your waters, I’m gunna go grab you guys blankets,” she placed the glasses on the coffee table and scuttled upstairs in a hurry, giving them a few minutes of privacy. And they both took full advantage of it.

Steve’s hand was gripped at Billy’s collar, both of them looking at the other in shock. There was a moment of silence before they chuckled quietly, both grabbing at each other again, a soft gasp leaving Steve’s lips when he felt Billy’s tongue slide inside, eyes fluttering shut as he tangled his fingers in the others mullet. Billy pulled away to breathe, a small string of drool connecting their lips “You’re fuckin’ hot, you know that?”

“I’ve been told once or twice,” Steve laughed, gently tugging Billy down into a heated kiss, hands running up his back and into his curly hair once more. He never thought in a million years Billy Hargrove would be in his house, let alone in his fucking arms kissing him—But he wasn’t going to complain, not when it felt amazing to be touched, not when he wanted more, and Billy was more than happy to give him whatever he wanted.

Robin returned with an arm full of blankets, dumping them ontop of the two flustered boys, who were now fucking giggling like idiots. “I’m gunna sleep upstairs, if either of you need me just yell. And behave yourselves—use protection!” she added before slipping back upstairs, turning the living room lights off behind her.

The two got situated on the couch, and Steve watched as Billy unbuckled his jeans and tug them down, leaving him in his tight fitted boxers that absolutely choked his ass and thighs. He slithered back into Steve’s arms, laying ontop of him and pulling a few blankets over them. Steve found himself enamored with Billy’s hair, twirling it between his fingers and holding Billy’s head flush to his chest.

They were both exhausted and comfortable, but Billy knew he’d have to be home soon, as much as he wanted to stay in this blanket fort with Steve. All he wanted since Steve had left was to just apologize, and try again, try to be something important to him. 

Billy nuzzled his head into the soft fabric of Steve’s shirt, closing his eyes and letting this moment stain behind his lids for as long as he could, listening to Steve’s heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath. This was what he imagined pure bliss was like, laying on a couch—more specifically on Steve’s chest, and watching a random western movie that neither of them paid attention to.

Hours had past, both of them holding each other and whispering sweet nothings, until Billy reluctantly peeled away from the other man, who protested as he did so. “Sorry, princess, gotta get home before Neil gets antsy,”

Steve had heard things, about Billy and his father, and he didn’t want to bring anything up during this time that he was still vulnerable from the shrooms, so he nodded slowly and sat up. Another talk he’d save for later.

Billy tugged his jeans back on, then his jacket, checking his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and keys. Steve followed him to the door, a giant soft white blanket wrapped around him. Billy stood at the door while he slid his boots on, a soft smile on his lips when Steve nudged his face into Billy’s shoulder.

“Please drive safe, no speeding or loud music, and call me when you get home, alright?” Steve mumbled against his neck , closing his eyes when he felt arms wrap around him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be careful. Thanks for the company, pretty boy,” he planted a kiss on Steve’s head, gently petting at his hair. “Mind if I get your number, though? I don’t have it,” Steve shuffled to the kitchen, looking for a pen before returning and grabbing Billy’s wrist.

“I won’t write it on your hand, so your dad doesn’t see,” Steve muttered, distain lining his voice, and carefully wrote his number on Billy’s forearm, adding a small heart at the last digit. Billy grinned, lifting Steve’s chin and pressed their foreheads together, lingering for a moment before giving him a gentle, innocent kiss goodbye, and Steve melted into him.

When they parted ways, Steve stood at the doorway until Billy’s car disappeared out of sight, closing and locking the door behind him before flopping back onto the couch and holding one of the decorative pillows as he watched tv. He felt fuzzy all over just thinking about the next time he could see Billy again. Which, he desperately hoped would be soon, because he definitely needed to feel those lips on him again. Steve’s eyes fluttered shut, seeing the other man behind them, how his face looked with the light reflecting on it near the pool, how low his voice was when he spoke, or how soft his lips were against his neck. It made him feel so...different.

Steve Harrington had a massive crush on Billy Hargrove. Billy Hargrove was sensitive, and could offer a gentleness that Steve never knew. He could be funny and witty and soft. Steve liked that.

He couldn’t have jumped off the couch any faster and when his house phone finally rang not even twenty minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fanfic since I was 14 so I apologize for the lack of big brain story telling. I’m also typing and editing this on my phone so I hope it doesn’t look wonky on desktop😅
> 
> feel free to leave me some criticism bc I rly want to write more abt these boys 🥺!!


End file.
